


16 Years

by CupOfTaeWithSugaAndAKookie (FangirlOtaku_2001)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I don’t know why I wrote this, I’m sorry, Kinda, M/M, Poor yurio, Sad, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOtaku_2001/pseuds/CupOfTaeWithSugaAndAKookie
Summary: Some people say the life expectancy of a Japanese man is 16 years longer than a Russian mans.





	16 Years

16 years. 

That was the difference in life expectancy between a Russian man and a Japanese man. 

Yuuri could remember the day it happened like it was yesterday. Because well, it felt like yesterday he lost the love of his life. 

On that day, Yuuri should've known better than to let Viktor go lay down by himself. Yuuri should've gone with him, he could've been there and maybe have done something. 

The two of them had been retired for many years, having won plenty of medals and earned more than enough money to live comfortably in their apartment in St. Petersburg. 

Yuuri had been making supper then night, when Viktor told him he felt tired and was going to lay down. Yuuri gave him a quick kiss with a nod and an 'I love you'.

He kept making dinner, calling out to Viktor when it was finished. When Viktor didn't come, he decided to go get him himself. 

What Yuuri found would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

Yuuri leaned over the, what he though was sleeping, form of Viktor, gently shaking his shoulder. "Viktor, it's time to get up. Dinner is done."

Yuuri kept this up for a few minutes before realization dawned on him and he got frantic. "Viktor! Viktor. Viktor please!" 

He was begging, shaking Viktor roughly as tears pooled in his eyes. The tears didn't stop there, falling down his cheeks and dripping onto Viktor's pale cheek. "Viktor... please..." 

With one last ditch effort, Yuuri rested his ear over Viktor's heart and the back of his hand over his mouth, searching for breath. When Yuuri found none, he choked on a sob. He wrapped his arms around Viktor's body, clinging to the Russian's body as he sobbed. He cried so hard he couldn't breathe, clutching to Viktor as the body got colder. He begged to bring Viktor back, needing his husband back. 

He lost his life, his love. Yuuri was all alone in their Russian apartment. But he refused to let Viktor go. Not this time. He stayed like that for hours, so drained he could barely lift his head up. He left the dinner to get cold on the counter. 

Eventually he mustered up the energy and will to call Yuri. The other Russian in his life grew up to be a wonderful man. But when Yuuri delivered the news, it was one of the only times he ever heard the younger one cry. 

Yuri came over with Otabek as soon as they could, finding Yuuri still hovering over Viktor as his shoulders shook. Yuri came over and pulled Yuuri off of Viktor, pulling the Japanese man into his arms instead. That caused a whole new wave of tears, Yuuri clutching to Yuri's shirt as he cried and screamed to bring Viktor back. 

Otabek took it upon himself to call the ambulance, holding the two close as they waited for paramedics to arrive. Once they did, Otabek had to hold to two as they put Viktor in a body bag and take him away. 

After that day, Otabek and Yuri took Yuuri in to live with them, not trusting to keep the Japanese man on his own. They watched Yuuri, and eventually he started to get better. He was nowhere near okay, not after losing Viktor. He would never be okay again. But he could get through a day without crying, he could go on. 

Before he even knew it, 16 years had passed. Yuri had gotten him a dog to keep him company, a brown poodle that reminded him of Vicchan and Makkachin. 

Yuuri had grown old, needing a wheelchair to help him maneuver around. He knew his time was coming to an end, but he couldn't find it in himself to be sad. He could be with Viktor again. That made the wait so much more worth it. 

And finally, the waiting was up. Yuuri was sitting in his wheelchair by a window, his dog by his feet. He felt his breathing getting shallower, but he didn't panic. He was ready. He lived a good life, and he couldn't wait to see his husband again. 

Yuuri felt his heart slow down, and he felt his heart twist a little as his dog jumped on his knees, whining and nudging his hand as the dog realized what was happening. But Yuuri just smiled weakly and lifted his shaking hand, using the last bit of strength he had to scratch behind the dogs ears. 

His eyes closed, and he rested with a smile. 

~

Yuri and Otabek decided to pay a visit to Yuuri that day, knowing it was getting close to the anniversary of Viktor's death. 

Neither of them were ready to walk into the room, finding Yuuri slumped over in the chair with the dog whining and nosing at Yuuri's face. 

Yuri immediately broke down into tears, turning and burying his face in Otabek's chest. Otabek held Yuri tight, tears falling down his cheeks too as they stood there. 

~ 

On the other side, Yuuri was running with a bright smile. "Vitya!" He called, beaming as Viktor turned around, surrounded by light that made him look ethereal. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor beamed, pulling the Japanese man into his arms and holding him tightly. 

"Oh I missed you so much, Viktor," Yuuri cried, tears falling as he clutched to him. 

"I missed you too, Yuuri. But you're here now. And that's all that matters," he soothed, stroking Yuuri's hair. 

16 years apart may have felt like an eternity, but it was worth every moment to be holding each other again.


End file.
